There is an ongoing requirement within the oil industry to provide cost efficient and consistent methods of connecting oil pipes together in a way that minimises the risk of oil leakage.
Typically, flanged joints are used. These have a number of disadvantages. For example, flanged joints are vulnerable and can be compromised by uneven bolt tightening. Moreover, rubber seals are generally used within these joints, and often fail due to thermal degradation, as well as being at significant risk of damage and subsequent failure from bad practice when joints are assembled on site.
Flanged joints also require welding. This is time consuming during assembly, increasing down time for pipe repairs as well as presenting a fire risk. Further, amidst recent proposals for better offshore pipeline regulation and more refined safety rules covering repairs, there is a requirement to employ qualified welders to perform any repairs, which is a considerable added expense. The installation of flange joints also requires very high precision, requiring highly skilled labour for assembly, further increasing the cost of repairs.